


Oblivious

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, possessive leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Leo Valdez is tired of his boyfriends constantly being flirted with in front of him and they seem so obvious to it. Jericleo (Jason/Percy/Nico/Leo) Foursome





	

Title: Oblivious

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Pairings: Jericleo (Jason/Percy/Nico/Leo), Hazel/Frank, Bianca/Thalia, Piper/Jason, Annabeth/Percy, Reyna/Jason, Drew/Nico, Reyna/Percy, Reyna/Nico.

Characters: Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Drew Tanaka, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang la Rue.

Summary: Leo Valdez is tired of his boyfriends constantly being flirted with in front of him and they seem so obvious to it. Jericleo (Jason/Percy/Nico/Leo) Foursome

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Leo Valdez was annoyed, now he's just disappointed. He was currently standing up looking at the suddenly filled table that he was suppose to be sitting at. Sighing he rubbed his nose with his free hand before walking away; taking a seat with Thalia Grace and her girlfriend Bianca di Angelo. Part of him wanted to storm back over to the table and burn it down but another part of him knew he should just control his anger.

"Leo?" Thalia voice was filled of confusions and worry as Leo stared at the table on the side of the room. The girls followed his eyesight to find Annabeth Chase, Drew Tanaka, and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano sitting rather close to obvious Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo. Reyna was say something to both Jason while twirling her braid seductively. Annabeth was almost sitting on Percy's lap as she over laughed at something he said. Drew was trailing her fingers over Nico's muscular arm as she continued to ask pointless questions.

"Oh Leo th-" Bianca opened her mouth to start only to have her girlfriend, Thalia stop her. Standing up Thalia started moving over to the other table the glare on her face present. Leo immediately caught Thalia's arm stopping the girl in her process to the table.

"Thalia leave it alone."

"Leo if-"

"Don't. It's okay. I'm fine." Leo stood up giving Bianca an goodbye, and squeezing Thalia shoulder softly as he walked pass out of the mess hall.

Jason Grace watched in confusion as his little boyfriend Leo walked out frowning. "Jay." Jason turned to see Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano leaning towards his body. Standing up Jason ignored her pouting face moving towards his other boyfriends. Nico hissed as he finally removed Drew's fingers from his hand.

"Jason where are you going?" Reyna asked but she was immediately ignored.

"Perce. Niks. We're leaving." Jason smiled as his sea prince jumped up immediately not even saying goodbye to Annabeth; who were desperately trying to gain back his attention. Nico nodded grabbing all of their trays dumping them into the trashcan. Grabbing Jason's hand he entwined their fingers and wrapped the other around Percy's waist.

* * *

Leo Valdez signed for the thousandth time as he shoved the other three pillows from the bed. Earlier he yanked off all the pictures that's had him and his smiling boyfriends. He couldn't stand to look at the pictures anymore the memories of them, it hurt way too much.

Leo Valdez, never felt so alone since his mom died. "Leo?" glancing up hopefully Leo groaned as he saw Hazel poked her head inside of his cabin. It was a cabin, Leo originally built for them so they could have some private moments but now it seemed like it was for nothing.

"Yes Haze?"

"Bianca told me what happened. Are you-" Hazel started as she closed the door behind her only to be cut off.

"Okay?! I'm fine! Peachy actually!" Leo snapped immediately muttering his apologies as he sat up staring around the empty room. He wasn't mad at Hazel. He was mad at his self mainly because he always knew one day they would wake and realize that they never needed Leo. Leo was just a nobody who could do fire. He wasn't one of the a Big Three like them.

Hazel sighed moving to seat beside the fire boy wrapping her arms around him comforting. "We're all worried for you Leo, even Frank even if he doesn't show it."

"I don't know what to do anymore? I feel like I'm holding them back. I mean Jason, Percy and Nico were perfect together. Sky, water, and death; they were such an lethal combination before I came. I'm just Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus who just so happens to be able to control Fire. I'm just someone else but they're not just someone else. Percy, Nico, and Jason are the a Big Three kids. They're everything and I'm nothing."

"You are something and someone Leo. You are Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus who can control fire. None of Hephaestus other children can say that. You have done amazing things and you are worth everything that comes your way. Don't think for a second your not, because you are." Hazel argued but she knew Leo wasn't listening.

"Can you just hold me?'

Hazel leaned her against Leo's pulling them down until they laid on the bed together limbs tangled up. "Its gonna be okay." she whispered against the sniffling boy's curly hair.

* * *

Leo grumbled against long curly hair which was trying to get in his face until it suddenly disappeared. Rubbing his eyes Leo glanced up to see Frank Zhang la Rue looking down at him, the older boy rubbed Leo's head softly before picking up Hazel carefully.

As Frank left Leo finally noticed the other three bodies, his boyfriends. Percy was the first to move picking up the picture of them at the beach. Leo was in his lap with Jason kissing him as Nico took the selfie picture and Percy as cuddling into Nico. Percy picking up every pictures of them moving it into a drawer. Jason moved to grab the pillows which had special details of them created by Percy placing them back on the bed. Leo watched as Nico walked straight to him shoving him back. Leo laid on his back as Nico fell on the left side his right hand gripping his curls. Jason took the right side grabbing Leo's hips and placing the other hand on Nico's hip bone. Percy climbed to lay across them all touching all the boys at once he face in the corner of Leo's neck.

"Why are you upset firebug?" he whispered. "Did we do something something wrong?" Leo frowned at the sadden in Nico's voice.

"Are we okay?" Jason asked carefully.

Leo sat up staring at all the boys carefully taking all those eyes. Nico's pitch beautiful black eyes, Jason's sky blue with gray thunderstorms in them and Percy's blue sea with hidden green inside. "Now you have time for me? You sure the girls will let you spend this time with me?" Leo hissed as he pulled himself up into the corner of the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Nico hissed back as he stood up. His eyes narrowed, Percy immediately moved to comfort Nico but Nico ignored it. Jason sighed as he sent a pray to his father, "Leo talk to me baby. What's wrong?"

Leo ignored Jason but when the other boy caught his jaw forcing their eye contact. "Leo Valdez."

"Those girls were all over you three, and you didn't care. I walked past you and you continued like I wasn't meant to be at the table anyway."

"Annebeth, Reyna and Drew were just asking just questions about stuff. Beside you walked past us like you didn't even care." Jason added.

"So that means you can dump me without me even knowing!" Leo shouted.

Nico immediately snapped out his bad mood, Percy and Jason locked eyes with Leo. Leo stared at his boyfriend waiting for the confirmation only to be meet with scared looks. "What are you talking about dumping people. We never said anything about breaking up." Percy rushed out as he climbed onto the bed towards Leo.

Leo opened his mouth only to close it as a knocking came to door. Standing up Leo pulled the cabin door open to see the few people he never wanted to see. Drew, Annebeth, and Reyna didn't say anything to Leo as they moved past him into the cabin. Drew made it towards Nico first, her hand stretched out to touch his curly hair.

* * *

Leo saw red.

A flash of fire appeared from no where burning Drew's stretched out hand. The girl cried out falling back towards Annebeth, and Reyna as all eyes focused on Leo. Leo smiled brightly as he held the door open, "You have three seconds before it your clothes." with no more encouragement the girls rushed out the cabin. Leo turned around as he slammed the door shut to stare down Percy, Nico, and Jason.

"The three of you are not breaking up with me right?" Leo asked.

All three boys nodded.

"Good because I'm never gonna let you go especially not to them whores."


End file.
